Oliver Jones
Oliver Jones is a fictional character on The Bold and the Beautiful portrayed by Zack Conroy from 2010 to 2015. Storylines Romance with Hope Oliver Jones arrives in Los Angeles in 2010 looking for his sister, Agnes Jones , at Jackie M Designs. After relocating to Los Angeles to be with his sister, Oliver lands a job as a DJ at Insomnia Café where he meets and flirts with Hope Logan. Across the room, however, Oliver also catches the eye of Hope's rival, Steffy Forrester as she takes an interest in him. When Hope is drugged and nearly raped by Graham Darros, the same man who had also raped Agnes, Oliver comforts her at the hospital with a teddy bear, to which intrigues Hope. Steffy decides she wants Oliver for himself and begins pulling off some pranks on both Hope and her mom, Brooke Logan, after convincing her grandmother, Stephanie Douglas to let her harass both her grandmother's and her own respective rivals and drive them out of Forrester Creations for good. With the help of her great-aunt Pamela Douglas, Steffy tries unsuccessfully attempts to lure Oliver away from Hope by dressing in sexy lingerie and even straddling him and offering him that if he chooses her over Hope, she would give him power and money. Although flattered by Steffy's affections for him, Oliver turns her down flat, stating that he's in love with only Hope. Furious, Steffy leaves but vows to still get her ways. During Whip Jones and Taylor Hamilton's wedding, which Oliver and Steffy served as best man and maid of honor, Steffy again tries to get Oliver to leave Hope for her, but once again Oliver tells her no. Upset with his choice, Steffy shoves her mom's wedding cake in Hope's face and walks away. At first embarrassed, Oliver cheers Hope up by eating the cake off her face and the two begin laughing. During her first press conference for her new line "Hope For The Future", Steffy and Pam rig the sign to say "Future Ho" when Hope is modeling off a dress onstage. At first humiliated and feeling like a deer in headlights, Hope suddenly boosts her confidence after seeing Oliver in the crowd smiling at her with encouragement. Hope makes jokes about the rigged sign and promises that "Hope For The Future" is something today's society needs. The campaign is a success, much to Steffy's dismay. Oliver then gives Hope a a two-part Chinese necklace expressing their love for each other. When Hope throws a party for her high school graduation, Oliver wears his necklace while Hope supposedly was wearing hers. However, she had accidentally left the necklace back at Forrester, which Steffy finds. Steffy considers using the necklace and going to the party with Hope's necklace to have sex with Oliver to break him and Hope up for good. After Marcus Barber takes the necklace, Steffy receives an adamant warning from her father, Ridge Forrester, to not interfere with their relationship, to which she reluctantly agrees to. Broliver Scandal (Brooke and Oliver) During the party, Hope encourages her mom, Brooke Logan to dress in the same exact dress as hers. As Hope went upstairs to change, Brooke continueddancing with her mask on and her daughter's necklace which Marcus gave her to give back to Hope. Not wanting to lose it, Brooke decided to wear the necklace and give it back to Hope when she returned. When Oliver arrived at the party, he was dressed exactly like Ridge and after putting his mask on and believing he saw Hope, Brooke saw Oliver, believing he was Ridge. The two begin dancing and Brooke whispers "I'm ready." The same code that Hope had given to Oliver when she was ready to give her virginity to him. Thinking that it was Hope saying it, Oliver followed Brooke out to the terrace and they had sex. After coming back inside, Oliver is surprised when he sees Hope coming downstairs. He then panics when he realizes that he had sex with Hope's mom. But Brooke believed it was Ridge she had sex with. After hearing the song from the party constantly playing in her head, Brooke continues to needle Ridge about their risque rendezvous, to which Ridge is completely dumbfounded by. When she realizes that Ridge really has no idea what she's talking about, Brooke confronts Oliver about this. Oliver also confronts her and asks Brooke why she couldn't tell that it wasn't Ridge she was having sex with. Brooke counters this by asking Oliver why he would think a sweet virgin young girl like Hope would want to have sex in a wild environment like a party. They stop accusing each other and agreed to not say a word about their inadvertent infidelity. Scandal Revealed However, after being blackmailed by Steffy, Brooke comes clean to Ridge about what happened at the party. Much to her surprise, Ridge, at first angry at her, suddenly forgives Brooke for what happened, believing that it was indeed a case of mistaken identity. Ridge angrily confronts his daughter about her blackmail and orders her to stop harassing his wife and Hope. Ridge then tells Steffy that he wants her to do a special tribute to Brooke's work at the company, hopefully as a way to extend an olive branch to both her and Hope. Steffy reluctantly agrees to do so. Flirtation with Maya In 2014, while waiting for Forrester's sabotaged freight elevator by Quinn Fuller, Oliver told Maya Avant he loves doing photography with her and that she's beautiful. The two kissed despite Maya's engagement to Carter Walton and Maya had to go. Romance with Aly During a brief talk with Liam, Alexandria Forrester , claimed that she never had a boyfriend, and Liam said that at the right moment she would know. Oliver was taking photos of Aly. Oliver kept complimenting her which made Aly feel special although Oliver already had eyes on Maya who was still engaged to Carter. Aly made it clear that she had to go but Oliver asked her which one she liked the best. Aly said she doesn't like pictures off herself because she thinks of herself as average unlike the other beauitful Forrester women. Ridge Forrester decided to take over Forrester again by firing Oliver because of his below average shots and tried to kick Rick out of his presidency. Eric decided to side with Rick after Brooke medalled with the situation and Oliver was rehired. Oliver claimed because his last name isn't Forrester, there's not a definite chance he'll stay. Oliver offered to take Aly out for lunch. At the Bikini Bar, they had lunch with Maya and Carter in the same restaurant. Aly ordered a hot green tea which Oliver accidently spilled all over her hand and wiped up and then kissed her hand. Aly went to her room and told this to Darla Einstein as a ghost. Darla supported it. Oliver came to her room to return what she left at Bikini. AHe also came to check up on her and she was very nervous, this being her first kiss and boyfriend. They ended up making out and when she heard Pam, she told him to go in the closet in which he left afterward. Maya questions Oliver's attraction towards Maya while recording him on his phone. Oliver admitted she will help him stay in the company and she's smart and pretty enough so he'll put up with her. Oliver just left as carter walked in and questioned Maya. Maya played the recording. Carter claims it does sound bad but it's taken out of context. Carter continues to stick up for Oliver. Meanwhile, Oliver shows up at th Forrester Mansion looking for Aly. No one answers the door so he goes out back and sees Aly sunbathing in a swimsuit. He calls her Miss F. and she is very embarrassed and insists she changes but he tells her that she looks good and kisses her. He then takes his shirt off and asks her if he can go somewhere to change. She asks why and he tells her he wants to do an underwater line. He gets in truncks and Aly and Oliver swims underwater filming each other and kiss. They take a picture of them wet and Oliver claims that this is something Forrester has never done before and he believes even Ridge will be impressed. In 2014, in Paris, Thorne and Taylor are having sex behind a blue curtain while Aly tells Oliver she still hates Taylor and just wants her to stay away from her father. Behind the curtains it is revealed that it is Taylor and Thorne. Thorne and Taylor fly back to L.A. as a couple. After, a quick chat with Pamela Douglas, Taylor and Thorne hugged as Oliver who was secretly dating Aly, saw. Oliver confronted Thorne that he saw them hug and looked like they were a couple. Thorne implied that they were and Oliver told him that Aly cannot know. Taylor went to see Aly and snook up behind her and made Aly jump and turn around when Taylor said her name. Aly took the Medieval Axe Pam had left for Oliver's photo shoot from Medieval Night and threatened to kill Taylor as Taylor screamed. Oliver and Thorne realized that Taylor has been gone a while and could be with Aly and rushed down. Aly decided to put down the axe before they came and didn't believe Thorne and Taylor were really a couple. Aly told Thorne that Taylor is crazy but Thorne told her that they were in a relationship. Aly couldn't handle them dating and Thorne agreed to stop dating Taylor for her. Thorne arranged a flight to take Taylor back to Paris while he would resign from running international to head os shipping in the basement. Oliver suggested tp Aly to forgive Taylor and Aly initially couldn't. Before Taylor was going to leave, Aly asked her how to forgive her. Aly asked Taylor about what happened the night she killed her mother and Taylor described it in exact detail and started to cry. Aly saw how sorry she was and forgave Taylor hugging her and they made up. Aly allowed Thorne to see Taylor if it makes him happy meaning they would both remain in Los Angeles. Thorne and Taylor were greatly happy and Thorne was very grateful of Oliver. Aly then tells Hope she's with Oliver which Hope's really happy for her since they're both so sweet.Thorne saw Oliver and Aly hugging and told Aly they need her downstairs. Thorne questioned Oliver about his intentions because he is a lot older than Aly. Oliver told him that his intentions are good and they both agreed that he is good for Aly and Aly is good for him. Aly came back up quickly and told Thorne they didn't need her downstairs. She quickly relaized he just wanted to talk to Oliver. Thorne approved of them. At a business metting at Forrester, Maya got jealous when Caroline was flirting with Rick as well as Aly with Oliver. Hope told Maya that she has lost energy in her photos and asked if anything was bothering her. While posing in a photo shoot with Oliver, Maya was very jealous looking and had flashbacks of her and Rick. Maya pointed out that Oliver will be on the inside because he's with a Forrester and she almost was when she was with Rick. Maya pointed out that Caroline was terrible towards her. Maya pointed out all of the expensive things the Forrester's have. Oliver asked her if she was angry about their relationship or jealous. Maya left and entered the steam room when Rick was in there alone and massaged his back for him. Rick intitially thought it was Caroline but was shocked when he turned around and it was Maya. Rick told Caroline he wasn't alone in the steam room. Caroline wondered who would be in Rick in the steam room and then thought of...Myrna. Maya came and played them the recording of Oliver talking about Aly. Caroline was ticked off at Maya but Rick was astonished at oliver. rick and Caroline talked it over and Caroline understood Oliver's side. Rick confronted Aly after their medieval night, and played the recording questioning his intentions. Oliver told them that he genuinely like Aly. They decided not to play it unless they have to for Aly's sake. Rick kept his eye on Oliver. Oliver and Maya got in an argument about this. Rick told Carter that Maya hit on him in the steam room. Carter asked Maya who admit it. Carter was angry and broke up with Maya. Oliver decided to tell Aly himself about the recording. Aly was heartbroken and didn't know if he was lying to her like before. Aly told Pam and Pam was a little more understanding than Aly and Aly, Charlie, and Oliver all went to Medieval night together. Aly was still sad unenjoying the show. Oliver snuck in because the show didn't have a yellow knight so Oliver put on the costume and went on the horse. He threw Aly a carnation and lifted up his helmet and they all realized he was Oliver. Oliver clumsily had to fight the other knight and fell down. Aly ran down and told the knight not to hurt him. They asked for the reason and Aly said love. Oliver and Aly remained together and the ghost of Darla gave Oliver a carnation to give to Aly. Maya's little sister, Nicole Avant, saw Oliver having a photoshoot of models asked him if he'd give her a shot at being one but Oliver stated she has to get permission from Rick or Maya. Nicole arrived at Rick's office to see Maya who was talking with Carter who assured her he's there for her. Maya was nervous that Nicole might slip something about her secret to Carter. Nicole stated this and demanded an audition as one of Forrester's models. Carter stopped by Oliver's office and Oliver brought up Maya's sister, Nicole, who wanted to be a model but is a college student. Carter confided in him that she dropped out of UCLA. Carter realized that's why Nicole went to see Maya. Carter overheard Maya and Nicole talking about Maya's secret she's not telling Rick and Nicole blurted out that Maya was born a male. After Nicole left, Carter entered Rick's office to talk to Maya. At the Forrester's Fourth of July party, Aly got mad at Oliver for the way he looked at Steffy during her photo shoot. Oliver tearfully attended Aly's funeral after the night she tried to attack Steffy along with Pam and Charlie. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Brooke Logan's romantic relationships Category:Characters Category:Jones family Category:Antagonists Category:2010 Category:Protagonists Category:Male characters Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Off the show